Gallant Old Engine (episode)
Gallant Old Engine, is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season. It first aired on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996 in the US. Plot Duncan is grumbling about being overworked, not being polished, and passengers. Skarloey, dismayed by Duncan's stubbornness, tells Duncan and Peter Sam the story of the time Rheneas single-handedly ran the Skarloey Railway. Skarloey had been feeling sick, so Rheneas did his work. Then, one miserable day, Rheneas was puffing home with a full train, including passengers in the brake van, when his valve gear on one side jams. Rheneas feels sore, but manages to get home safely. The passengers thank Rheneas, and promise to tell their friends what a fine railway it is. Duncan sees the error of his ways and apologises, and agrees that passengers can be import. The next day, Rheneas returns and a big celebration is held from engines large and small. However, Rheneas feels happiest when he is back with his friend, Skarloey. Characters * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Edward (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) Locations * Crovan's Gate * Sodor Castle * Skarloey * Hawin Doorey * Glennock * Rheneas Bridge * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Rheneas Viaduct (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Gallant Old Engine. * This is the 100th episode to air in Japan. * On PBS Sprout airings, this episode has stereo audio while the US VHS and DVD releases have mono audio. *A reference to Passengers and Polish is made. * Not counting the stock footage cameo in Harold and the Flying Horse, this is Duke's last appearance to date. Goofs * Rheneas is wearing Smudger's sad face when he passes Skarloey in the first part of the flash-back. Also, he and Skarloey are on Duke's old line. * Throughout all of the field scenes, a wire is visible under Rheneas and one of his coaches. * Henry and Sir Handel look grumpy when Edward puffs in with Rheneas. * When Rheneas is on the causeway, he has Duke's whistle sound. * Rheneas and Sir Handel have the same whistle sound. * When Rheneas arrives at Glennock, his eyes abruptly change position, indicating a film cut. * Gordon has Duck's whistle sound. * In the UK narration, the engines start whistling long before the narrator says they do. * Gordon's buffer is crooked in one scene. * When the passengers begin thanking Rheneas, Jem Cole is standing alone. Then in the next scene, he is standing with the Refreshment Lady amongst others. * In a deleted scene of Rheneas, Skarloey, and Duncan at the Sheds, Rheneas is wearing one of Sir Handel's face masks. In Other Languages Gallery File:GallantOldEngineUKtitlecard.jpg|1996 UK title card File:GallantOldEnginetitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:GallantOldEngineUStitlecard.png|US title card File:GallantOldEngineNewZealandtitlecard.png|New Zealand title card File:GallantOldEngineWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:GallantOldEngineSpanishtitlecard.JPG|Spanish title card File:GallantOldEngineFinnishTitleCard.JPG|Finnish title card File:GallantOldEngine1.png File:GallantOldEngine2.png|Duncan File:GallantOldEngine3.png|Gordon, Henry and Edward File:GallantOldEngine4.png File:GallantOldEngine5.png|Rheneas and Skarloey File:GallantOldEngine6.png File:GallantOldEngine7.png|Sir Handel and Duncan File:GallantOldEngine8.png|Skarloey and Duncan File:GallantOldEngine9.jpg|Deleted scene File:GallantOldEngine10.png File:GallantOldEngine11.jpg|Deleted scene File:GallantOldEngine12.png File:GallantOldEngine13.png File:GallantOldEngine14.png|Jem Cole, The Refreshment Lady, and Jeremiah Jobling amongst the passengers File:GallantOldEngine15.png File:GallantOldEngine16.png|Skarloey File:GallantOldEngine17.png|Peter Sam File:GallantOldEngine18.png File:GallantOldEngine19.png File:GallantOldEngine20.png|Rheneas with Smudger's face File:GallantOldEngine21.png File:GallantOldEngine22.png File:GallantOldEngine23.png File:GallantOldEngine24.png File:GallantOldEngine25.png File:GallantOldEngine26.png File:GallantOldEngine27.png|Peter Sam, Skarloey and Duncan File:GallantOldEngine28.png File:TobyAndTheFlood1.png|An extended scene with less fog. Seen in Toby and the Flood File:GallantOldEngine30.png File:GallantOldEngine31.png File:GallantOldEngine32.png File:GallantOldEngine33.png File:GallantOldEngine34.png File:GallantOldEngine35.png File:GallantOldEngine36.png File:GallantOldEngine37.png|Rheneas' driver File:GallantOldEngine38.png File:GallantOldEngine39.png File:GallantOldEngine40.png File:GallantOldEngine41.png File:GallantOldEngine42.png File:GallantOldEngine44.png File:GallantOldEngine45.png File:GallantOldEngine46.png File:GallantOldEngine47.png File:GallantOldEngine48.png File:GallantOldEngine49.png File:GallantOldEngine50.png File:GallantOldEngine51.png File:GallantOldEngine52.png File:GallantOldEngine53.png File:GallantOldEngine54.png File:GallantOldEngine55.png|Deleted scene (Rheneas has Sir Handel's face mask) File:GallantOldEngine56.JPG GallantOldEngine57.jpg|Deleted scene GallantOldEngine58.jpg|Deleted scene Episode File:Gallant Old Engine - British Narration|UK narration File:The Gallant Old Engine - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes